El espejo de Matsuyama
by Cintia Sand
Summary: Un cuento de hadas situado en el antiguo japon...Pareja: HyogaxShun. Contiene Shonen Ai.


Hola! esta es una historia que escribi para un desafio de la pareja Shun y Hyoga, debia ser un cuento de hadas, asi que es un AU. Espero que lo disfruten! Dejenme reviews!nn

Cintia Elric

El espejo de matsuyama …un cuento de hadas japones

Hace mucho tiempo vivia en la provincia de Echigo en una parte muy remota de japon, un matrimonio. Luego de una larga espera y de haber invocado la ayuda de los dioses, fueron bendecidos al fin con la llegada de un niño, al que llamaron Shun. La pareja no podia creer su fortuna, la criatura era bellisima, de ojos como las aguas del mar y cabellos verdes como el jade. Y con los años pudieron comprobar que si bien era varon, su hijo poseia a la vez encantos femeninos. Tanto podia el muchacho cortar leña y ayudar a su padre en las tareas mas pesadas como a su madre, en tareas de costura y cocina. Era tan perseverante y voluntarioso, como dulce y dedicado. No habia duda que el niño era un regalo de los dioses.

Cuando Shun cumplio 14 años, su padre debio viajar Kyoto por negocios, en aquella epoca un viaje de matsuyama a Kyoto suponia muchas molestias y peligros, puesto que no existia otra forma que ir a pie.

Su mujer procuraba los preparativos para el viaje con preocupación, y Shun la ayudaba en la tarea.

Aquel dia a la madrugada cuando amanecia en el pais del sol naciente, partio el padre no sin antes decirle al muchacho:

Cuida de la casa y de tu madre. Yo volvere pronto con regalos para ustedes.

A Shun le brillaron los ojos antes las palabras de su padre, y este sonrrio. Sabia cuanto le gustaban los obsequios al jovencito.

No te preocupes, padre yo vere que todo este en orden a tu regresodijo el niño con una sonrisa.

Madre e hijo se quedaron largo tiempo en el umbral de la casa, hasta que la figura del padre desaparecio en el horizonte.

Los dias transcurrieron con tranquilidad para shun y su madre, que se abocaron a sus tareas diarias, solo cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte se sentaban en la galeria con la compania de sus tazas de o-cha. Y bebian en silencio frente a frente, dando cada tanto miradas al camino, con la esperanza de ver una figura acercarse. Cada tanto Shun inquiria a su madre ¿Qué regalos crees que nos traera papa? La madre desviaba la vista del camino y decia: el mejor regalo que podria traernos es su regreso.

Shun se sentia a penado de ahaber preguntado, sabia cuanto sufria su madre la ausencia de su padre.

Llegado el invierno la salud de su madre comenzo a declinar, una tos cronica se instalo en ella, y tenia dificultades para respirar. Shun la cuido con ahinco y se ocupo el solo de todas las tareas para que su madre pudiera descanzar…

Por fin, antes de que comenzaran las nevadas, el padre retorno al hogar. Shun corrio a brazos de su padre, mucho antes de que este se aproximara a la casa. La madre recupero toda su alegria de vivir al verlo llegar. Y aunque todavía estaba muy enferma insistio en levantarse y preparar te para todos.

El padre desato el enorme saco que llevaba a su espalda, dejado ver distintas cajas de colores. Le entrego a Shun una caja decorada con motivos de peces de coles verdes y azules, al abrirla el niño con los ojos brillantes cayo de ella un hermoso kimono de seda, tambien con motivos azules y verde esmeralda. Shun se lo probo, convinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y cabellos.

Saco tambien el padre una caja redonda y rosa, y se lo entrego a su mujer.

Esto querida es para ti le dijo dulcemente.

La mujer abrio la caja todavía con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos por la vuelta de su esposo. En ella habia un objeto redondo de plata, con detalles de rosas. La mujer vio el objeto con curiosidad, al darlo vuelta se asombro a ver su reflejo en el como si se estuviera viendo en el agua. Casi deja caer el objeto del susto, para luego reir y mirar a su esposo con desconcierto.

Se llama espejo, lo han traído del extranjero. La madre le paso a Shun el espejo quien quedo fascinado con este.

Había muchos tipos de espejos en la ciudad…siguió contando el padre...pero me dijeron que este era mágico.

Para mi ya es mágico: dijo Shun sin dejar de mirarse.

El padre rió. Siguieron hasta muy tarde admirando sus regalos y preguntandole al padre por su viaje. Hasta que finalmente se retiraron a dormir.

Luego de ese día la paz y la felicidad, cubrieron otra vez la pequeña casita. Pero esta se vería opacada una vez mas. La madre de Shun había empeorado de salud, ya casi no podia levantarse del lecho, y shun se dedicaba a cuidarla, mientras su padre trabajaba.

La madre en general dormía, y comía poco. El tiempo que pasaba despierta miraba el espejo, a veces durante horas, como si viera mas a alla de su reflejo, algo cautivante y misterioso que solo ella sabia.

Un dia que shun estaba en el cuarto de su madre sirviendole cha. Ella le confeso con el objeto plateado entre sus manos:

Tu padre tiene razón, este espejo es mágico.

Si…dijo Shun pensando que se referia a lo curioso que resultaba poder verse reflejado en el.

Quiero decir…me ha mostrado lo que quería ver. Dijo sin dejar de mirar el reflejo.

Shun le dio la taza de te a su Okasan, ella la tomo en sus manos al tiempo que dejaba el espejo y fijaba los ojos en su hijo.

Te he visto, hijo mio, en tierras lejanas, fuera de japon, ya eras adulto y eras feliz, eras amado.

Shun mantuvo la mirada de su madre desconcertado. La madre siguió hablando.

Dentro de poco ya no estare mas contigo, quizas me necesites…Cuando asi sea, mira este espejo, el quizas te mostrara el camino que debes seguir en tu vida.

Tras esto pozo la mirada en su te y ya no volvio a hablar, y dejo a Shun atrapado en una maraña de preguntas.

Tres dias después de esta conversación su madre murio. Shun no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle sobre el espejo de nuevo. Por primera vez en su vida, Shun se sentía realmente triste. A partir de ese dia después de que empezaba a anochecer, cuando Shun había terminado sus tareas. Se sentaba y descubria al precioso objeto de su caja. Lo miraba largamente, tratando de descubrir el significado de las palabras de su madre. Tratando de sentirse mas cerca de ella.

Antes de que un año hubiera pasado del fallecimiento de su esposa, el padre de shun se volvió a casar con una mujer de Kyoto. Shun vio esto con buenos ojos, su padre que tan desolado se había sentido luego de la partida de su esposa, parecía ahora nuevamente feliz. Quizás podrían recuperar algo de la alegría que antaño había rodeado el hogar.

Pero las cosas no fueron tan favorables, Saori la nueva esposa de su padre sentía una envidia enceguecedora hacia Shun. Saori, pensaba que ese niño dulce y bello era un obstáculo para ella, una competencia y una molestia, si bien no escatimaba tareas para Shun, quien además de hacer todas las tareas que realizaba antes, también se ocupaba de lavar y planchar todos sus kimonos y ayudarla a vestirse y peinarse. Y ni aun asi la mujer estaba conforme. Siempre tenia algo que criticar, si el arroz se quemaba era culpa de shun, si un kimono se había manchado era por su causa, si retiraba accidentalmente del cabello al peinarla es que no la quería y la despreciaba por haberse casado con su padre, y asi…Si bien shun en todo momento fue paciente y se esforzó con todas sus fuerzas en ser amable con su madrastra, había algo que lo hería profundamente. Y era cuando saori, hacia sus desplantes en frente de su padre, diciéndole lo inútil, perezoso y desconsiderado que shun era. Shun solo bajaba su cabeza en silencio y nada decía hasta que la cena terminaba y se retiraba a su cuarto a llorar amargamente. El padre de shun tampoco decia nada ante la perorata interminable de su mujer, realmente no creia que Shun fuera todas esas cosas, el ya sabia de la dulzura y dedicación del niño, pero si dudaba de el, pensando que quizas se portaba algo rebelde porque extrañaba a su madre.

Cuanto se equivocaba…

Una noche en que su madrastra habia sido particularmente cruel. Shun se refugio en la soledad de su habitación y saco nuevamente el espejo de su madre.

Miro el objeto precioso y le pregunto mientras la angustia pugnaba por salir en forma de lagrimas. Que puedo hacer? Oh…kasan, que debo hacer? Se abrazo al espejo y comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas eran gotitas de cristal adornando la superficie del espejo. Seco sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y volvio a ver su reflejo. Pero fue esto lo que vio. Vio nieve, copos de nieve caian furiosamente de un lado a otro. En medio de aquella blancura una figura se distinguía, venia encorbada por el viento excesivo, cubierta por abrigos de piel. No podía verle el rostro una melena dorada azotada por la ventisca lo cubría. Con la mano el desconocido se aparto el cabello de la cara dejando al descubierto unos profundos ojos celestes, una cara caucásica. Ah! Shun nunca habia visto nunca a alguien asi…era sin duda un extrajero. El corazon comenzó a latirle con fuerza y las mejillas se le encendieron, y nada mas le importo, ni los escándalos de su madrastra , ni la indiferencia de su Padre, ni la muerte de su madre. Solo quería perderse en las profundidades del espejo y sentir a ese ser extraño junto a el.

Los meses siguientes Shun continúo con sus labores como siempre soportando a su madrastra. Pero en ningun momento volvio a sufrir aquello, cuando Saori le hacia algún desplante en seguida pensaba en el muchacho rubio del espejo, y que mas pronto terminara sus labores, mas pronto podria ir a su cuarto y observarlo en el espejo.

Lo vio en aquellas inhospitas tierras cubiertas de nieve, después en el mar congelado, en embarcaciones, viajaba y viajaba, y habia en sus profundos ojos azules un dejo de tristeza e insatisfacción que siempre permanecía. Como hubiera querido transformar la mirada melancólica en una de pura felicidad.

Shun evitaba últimamente todos los regaños de Saori con una expresión dulce y atontada que demostraba su enamoramiento. Tanto que esta comenzó a sospechar...después de casi un año de tormentos al niño no había logrado su objetivo principal, que era correrlo de la casa. Por el contrario parecía últimamente encantado de terminar todas sus tareas para refugiarse en su habitación el resto del día. ¿Que haría el mocoso tantas horas encerrado allí?

Finalmente una noche, la madrastra decidió evacuar sus dudas. Y se acerco en silencio hasta el cuarto de su hijastro. La tenue luz de una lámpara a través de las puertas de papel, le confirmo que aun seguía despierto, si bien era ya mas de media noche…

Descorrio lentamente la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido. Y vio a Shun sentado en el futon, en sus manos tenia un objeto redondo y plateado. Que era aquel bellísimo objeto? Se pregunto Saori. Debía tenerlo en sus manos, debía ser de ella. De golpe termino de correr la puerta de la habitación. Shun casi se muere del susto, rápidamente escondió el espejo en su kimono, contra su pecho.

Que estas haciendo?pregunto la madrastra con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

N…nada…solo atino a responder con nerviosimo Shun.

Que tienes ahí? Saori miro hacia el pecho de shun donde habia un evidente bulto.

Shun supo entonces que lo habia estado espiando. No queria mostrarle el espejo a aquella mujer.

Entonces saori se acerco bruscamente a Shun, y le abrió el kimono, Shun se aferro al espejo.

Vamos, dámelo! Soy tu madrastra! Tienes que respetarme!

No! Shun luchaba con todas su fuerzas al espejo de su madre. Finalmente Saori se lo arrebato.

Devuelmelo! Por favor! las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos esmeralda de Shun, aquel espejo no era solo el recuerdo mas preciado de su madre, sino su unica puerta a la persona que mas amaba. Como podria volver a verlo ahora que esa perfida mujer tenia el espejo.

Por favor!seguia suplicando.

Los finos labios de Saori se contrajeron en una sonrisa perversa. Quizas esta fuera su gran oportunidad de alejar a ese niño despreciable de su vida. Tomo el espejo con sus dos manos y lo miro anhelante…era una lastima lo que iba a hacer con el, pues era vanidosa y le gustaban las cosas bellas…pero mas importante era ahora su objetivo. Dejo caer el espejo.

Shun vio con impotencia como sus sueños se hacían pedazos contra el suelo de madera. Cuando había reaccionado ya había miles de fragmentos del espejo de su madre, en ninguno podia divisarse nada, ni un reflejo…se habian vuelto negros. No pudo llorar, ni gritar. Salio corriendo de la casa en medio de la noche fria... descalzo corrio hacia el bosque. Habia pisado los pedazos de cristal al salir y los pies le sangraban, pero no podia detenerse. Se topo con la orilla del rio, alli se sento en una roca y comenzó a llorar. Que iba a hacer ahora su espejo, su unico consuelo ya no existia. No queria volver mas a aquella casa que alguna vez habia llamado hogar. Volvió a pensar en el muchacho rubio de espejo.

Desearia que estuvieras conmigo…dijo entre sollozosdesearia que fueras real…

Y pensando en el se quedo dormido.

Frio…eso fue lo primero que sintio el muchacho de cabellos verdes, al llegar la mañana, el rocio habia empapado su fino kimono, y estaba temblando. De súbito recordó porque estaba allí y no en su calido futon.

Sintio una caricia, una mano gentil jugaba con su cabello. Abrió lentamente sus parpados, y se encontro con el muchacho rubio del espejo. Se incorporo de golpe y se froto los ojos. Era el , realmente estaba frente a sus ojos.

El rubio se arrodillo frente a Shun.

He venido de tierras lejanas, solo para conocerte. Mi nombre es Hyoga, principe de Siberia. Hace años las ninfas del mar, regalaron a mis padres un espejo con la condicion de que me fuera entregado cuando cumpliera 15 años…

Hyoga abrió su abrigo de piel, mostrando un espejo idéntico al que hacia 2 años el padre de shun había regalado a su madre.

Durante todo este tiempo, he podido verte a traves del espejo. Las ninfas me dijeron, que eras un regalo de los dioses del mar a tus padres y que si alguna vez eras infeliz aquí, era mi deber venir a buscarte y llevarte conmigo a mis tierras. En los primeros tiempos, pensé con desilusión que nunca tendría que ir a buscarte, pues parecías tan feliz…

Hyoga separo sus ojos de los de shun, como sintiéndose avergonzado de haber deseado por un momento que algo malo ocurriera para ir a buscarlo.

Pero desde hace un tiempo, se que lloras amargamente a causa de la cruel mujer que se caso con tu padre. Asi que hace meses, que los dioses del mar guian mi embarcación para llegar a tus tierras.

El corazón de shun latía nuevamente, se sentía feliz de nuevo con ganas de vivir y quería decirle a aquel príncipe de los hielos cuanto lo amaba.

Mi mision continuo Hyoga era llevarte de regreso con las deidades del mar. Pero yo queria pedirte…un ligero arrebol cubrió las mejillas del rubio.

...quiero decir que desde que te vi en el espejo, mi único deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, yo…Hyoga, se acerco mas a shun y aun de rodillas tomo una de sus delicadas manos.

Shun…quieres casarte conmigo y reinar Siberia a mi lado?

Hyoga… Shun por primera vez pronunciaba el nombre de su príncipe; se arrodillo, junto a Hyoga y poso sus labios en los del rubio como toda respuesta.

Después del largo viaje de vuelta a Siberia, Hyoga el príncipe de los hielos y Shun hijo de las ninfas del mar se casaron. Los dioses del mar asistieron a la ceremonia y dieron por supuesto su bendición para la misma, después de todo ellos se encargaron que el espejo de matsuyama llegase aquella vez a manos del padre de Shun.

Y fueron felices…

Y comieron perdices…

Y a mi no me dieron porque soy vegetariana…XD


End file.
